Koko ni Kite
by Uriko
Summary: Es mi primer intento de songfic y la verdad no quedó muy bien, además de que es muy corto, pero tenganme piedad solo por esta vez u_u ah, si, la pareja es Hr/R 100% y r/r por favor ^^


Disclaimer: Normalmente me olvido de esto ^^U pero esta vez lo recordé =) y bueno, ya saben, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, todos ellos son la maravillosa J.K. Rowling

+~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~+

Hacía un mes que el quinto curso había empezado en Hogwarts para Harry, Ron y Hermione. Aún había calma... quizá demasiada, pero todos en el castillo sabían que eso no duraría mucho. Aún así, estaban preparados, y mientras que no llegara el momento de darlo todo por el mundo mágico, tratarían de disfrutar el tiempo.

-¡Que no es así, Ron! - gritaba Hermione dentro de la sala común a su amigo pelirrojo

-¡Pues si eres tan lista mejor hazlo todo tu sola y déjame en paz! - le contestó Ron de la misma forma 

-Tu sabes que no haré eso, así que mejor trabaja bien, que esta tarea se entrega mañana

-¡Pues a mi no me importa!

-Pues que te importe, al menos por mi, Ron, tengo que entregar esto y debemos hacer el trabajo juntos

-Eso fue lo que dijo McGonagall, pero yo ya te dije que es lo que puedes hacer y támbien te dije que no me importa. Tú eres la sabelotodo, seguro que puedes reponer un cinco de cualquier forma - Ron ya estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello, lo mismo que Hermione, y ambos seguían gritándose sin importarles quien los viera o escuchara

-Ósea que a ti no te importo verdad... - Hermione bajo el tono de su voz y el pelirrojo pudo notar tristeza en ella. Lo siguiente fue que la joven castaña salió rápidamente de la sala común de Gryffindor, dejando a su supuesto amigo ahí, en medio de los pergaminos y los tinteros con una expresión extraña... una expresión de confusión... y una mezcla de arrepentimiento. 

+~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~+

Yuuhi ga akaku sougen ni furu yo

Hi no you ni

Yoru no sora ga hoshi wo egaki dasu

Hitotsu zutsu

El sol poniente se precipita rojo como el fuego

Sobre la pradera.

Las estrellas se dibujan en el cielo nocturno

Una tras otra.

+~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~+

Hermione había llegado a un lugar en el amplio patio del castillo y se tiro atrás de un árbol. Había empezado a llorar, pero aún así veía tristemente cada estrella que se posaba en el cielo, mientras este empezaba a ser cubierto poco a poco por la oscuridad. Pronto terminaría el atardecer y la noche se dejaría caer sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts... y ella no tendría ningún trabajo que presentar en clase de Transformaciones al día siguiente. ¿Todo por que? Por que al cabeza dura de Ron no le importaba eso... y tampoco le importaba ella.

+~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~+

Hitomi wo tojite, kokoro no naka wo mitsumeteru

Dare wo matsu no?

Chiheisen no mukou kara

Kikoete kuru koe wo kiite iru

Koko ni kite

Cerrando los ojos, miro dentro de mi corazón.

¿A quién espero?

Más allá del horizonte

Escucho una voz que me llega.

Ven hacia aquí.

+~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~+

Después de derramar varias lagrimas, las cuales resbalaban tristemente mojando todo su rostro, Hermione cerró los ojos, pensando en la razón de sus lagrimas: Ronald Weasley. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenían que pelear todo el tiempo? ¡Siempre había una maldita razón para que se pusieran a gritarse! A veces esa razón ni siquiera era clara... pero ahí estaba, haciéndoles la vida imposible. A ella le dolía cada grito y cada insulto que mandaba más que los recibía. Su único deseo era que Ron lo comprendiese y... tal vez se disculpara...

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Hermione, Responde! - una voz llamaba desesperadamente a la más reciente prefecta de Gryffindor

-¿hum...? - Sin darse cuenta, Hermione se había quedado dormida entre sus pensamientos, y mirando al cielo pudo darse cuenta de que en verdad era tarde. Ella escucho la voz que la llamaba, y tras despertar completamente pudo reconocerla, era quien ella quería que fuera... - has venido... - dijo más para si misma

+~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~+

Kirameku kaze ga toiki no you ni yawarakaku

Kata wo tsutsumu yo

Chiheisen no mukou kara

Aruite kuru hito wo mitsumeteru

Koko ni kite

El viento resplandeciente, como suspirando, suavemente

Envuelve a la gente.

Más allá del horizonte

Veo una persona que viene caminando.

Ven hacia aquí.

+~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~+

Hermione seguía sentada en el pasto bajo el árbol, y un poco a lo lejos pudo ver a la persona que se acercaba hacía ella caminando. El pelirrojo solo se quedó parado frente a ella una vez que estuvo también bajo el árbol, cuya sombra no servía de mucho en la oscuridad de la noche, donde la única luz la representaban la luna y las estrellas.

-¿Qué... quieres? - preguntó Hermione después de unos minutos

-Saber... si tu... eh... si estabas... bien - Ron tardó un poco en contestar, como si le faltaran las palabras, pero finalmente lo hizo

-No, no lo estoy - dijo la joven con dolor en la voz - por que a ti no te importa nada de lo que pase conmigo, y no entiendo por que ahora quieres saber si estoy bien o no - siguió al ver que Ron no le tenía una respuesta

+~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~+

Hikaru ishi wo hitotsu kette mita

Koko ni kite

Intenté dar una patada a una de las piedras que brillaban.

Ven hacia aquí

+~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~+

Ron siguió mirándola un momento y luego le dio un golpe al árbol, el cual dejo caer unas cuantas hojas. Parecía estar molesto, pero no con Hermione o lo que ella le había dicho, más bien, lo estaba consigo mismo. Se frotó el puño con la otra mano y después de un momento se giro, quedando de nuevo frente a su amiga.

-Hermione... por favor, ven hacía aquí - le pidió Ron. Ella no estaba muy segura, pero a pesar de todo, Ron era uno de sus mejores amigos y no podía evitar tenerle una confianza casi ciega, así que se acercó a él. Una vez que estuvo a menos de medio metro, él alargó lentamente los brazos y la envolvió en ellos. Hermione no se movió hasta que lo escucho decir algo.

-Perdóname, soy un tonto. Yo... te quiero mucho... y no quiero dañarte

Cuando el pelirrojo la soltó, la muchacha levantó la cabeza un poco y, aún en medio de la noche, pudo notar que su compañero había adquirido un tono rojo como el de la sangre y que aquellas palabras no habían salido tan fácilmente como parecía... le habían costado.

-Yo también te quiero, Ron... ven hacía aquí - le contestó ella abrazándose a él, a la vez que este se acercaba de nuevo y la abrazaba también... para quedarse de aquella forma el mayor tiempo posible.

+~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~+

¡Mi primer Songfic! Aunque para ser sincera no me dejo convencida ¬¬ puedo decir que hacer un Songfic no es tan sencillo como parece. Bueno, ahora la información que tengo que proporcionarles acerca de este fic. La canción se llama "Koko ni Kite", significa "Ven hacía aquí", esta en japonés (¿no se dieron cuenta de ninguna? ^^U) y la canta Iwao Junko, quien es la Seiyuu de Tomoyo Daidouji en Card Captor Sakura, por tanto Koko ni Kite es uno de los temas de Tomoyo en este anime. Los conocedores de anime seguro la han escuchado, y si no, pues la recomiendo, es muy dulce ^^ Aunque originalmente me hubiera gustado hacer el fic con mi canción favorita (la canta Yuko Sasaki, pero no diré cual es =P) no encontré la traducción del japonés, así que use esta que también me gusta mucho ^^ La traducción la saqué de "El Mundo de Sakura" por Akane Inverse y... creo que es todo ^^U No olviden dejar un review para saber que tan mal o que tan decente quedo, por favor ^^


End file.
